im a what
by Teetee87
Summary: bella swan though she was a normal girl untill she turned 16 and her parents were killed by a vampire. non cannon pairs
1. Chapter 1

My name is Isabella Swan,for as long as i can remember i have lived with the most loveable

people,and those people are my adoptive parents,Charlie and Renee they took good care of

always told me i was ment for good that i was special,but all parent say that dont they?

Renee always told me my real parents were a blessing from god,but if they were so wounderfull why

didnt they want was so wrong with me? but today i needed to forget about them im turning

16 today finally get my permet,how awsome is that! but me an a few friends are going out to

and Kendel wouldnt tell me where we were going but if i could guess it was my favort

resturant,When we finally got there we were having so much fun we talked about boys we liked who

we were gonna go to prom with,kinda dresses we were gonna wear but it started to get late and i

need to get home to spend the rest of my birthday with my i got home i nodiced the

lights were off but the cars were still in the same spot as i left them earlyer. i grabed the key that

was under the rock and opend the door slowly, when i entered the house i heard my father

scream,so i ran up the stairs to see what happened but i was stoped by my mother, as she came

towards me i saw she was covered in blood.i stood there in shock because behind my mom i saw a

man very pale blonde hair with blood dipping down his mouth as he held my father in his

mother screamed for me to run so i did i grabed my bag and my skateboard and got out as fast as i

could i jumped in to the car and pushed my car to over 100 mph when i thought i was far away i

pulled over i grabed my bag to see how much money i had but as i opened it i saw bundles of

money and a note?.i opened it up and began to read it

My Dearest Bella,

I just want to tell you me and your father love you very much,Im sorry this is happening to you again,but sweetie you need to drive to forks washington, this is a house waiting for you,food everything youll need,you are also registered for school you will start school on you worry baby youll be okay, you have angels watching over my child,but if anything dose happen you need to scream the name Chris he will make you better. goodbye dear ill see you soon

Love you always and forever

Mom&Dad

How couls this be! she new what was gonna happen,but i did as i was told and i drove all the way to

forks. When i got there i realized that this was my old home,befor i was i didnt care at

this point i was too tired to argue with my self. so i grabed my stuff and went into a bedroom. i feel

sleep sortly after. _Beep!Beep!Beep_!...ugh its monday the day i start school. i loved school back

home but today i wasnt looking foward to it at all. When i went to the bathroom i looked in the

mirror and nodiced my eyes were diffrent i had blue fading over my chocolate brown eyes.i thought

it was pretty cool so i just brushed it off. i ended up getting to the school early so i can get my

schedule .

Goodmorring dear,can i help you? the ladie at the front desk asked

Yes my name is bella swan.

Oh yes. here you go this is your schedule and a map of the school.

thank you!

My class started and it was english there i meet this kid name Mike newton. he was so

annoying but he said my eyes were strange so i told him it was normal and walked away from him.

next was italian and math which both sucked so next was bio when the teacher signed my paper

he had me sit next to emmett he was hott.B..But he was pale like the last one i saw

i have to run i have to but i couldnt he would find me.

Hello my name is emmett. he said

He didnt seem like an ass so i introduced my self

Hey im bella

we sat there in slience most of the time untill he spoke.

Hey i couldnt help my self but do u wear contacts becasue i love your eyes?

no i dont but thanks.

I got up and pretty much ran to lunch after the bell when i got to lunch

i sat with a few new people i meet during the day. they were all very annoying but it was then

when i looked up i saw two people staring at me like the one with blonde hair did. so i grabed my

board and ran out. i hide out side the building closing my eyes. but then i heard a smooth like voice

say .

"Are you okay?"

Get away from me!! i screamed so loud Why is your kind trying to hurt me!!

So all five of these vampires stood shocked at what i said so i threw my arms up and ran i ran so

fast i couldnt look back untill i ran into a bear attached me,,i was hurt so bad but i saw

this blurr of people attaching the bear off of then this blonde woman took me and threw me

up against a tree,I screamed out in pain,i wasnt completly out of it i still heard voices i heard

growling,but all i could get out was STOP GROWLING! AND KILL ME ALREADY!!

but i heard his voice it was emmett

No one is gonna kill you but we do need let us help you!

fine i scream out i was in a house and i felt hands touching me so i scream get off of me and

scream out the name CHRIS HELP ME IM HURT!!

i heard them all say "who is she talking to" Gasp!! i was finally feeling better so i sat up pretty

quick and i saw him IT was my brother!!

Bells are you okay? chris acually sounded like he cared about me but i didnt care!

DO you think im okay YOU ALL LEFT ME!! Mom is dead my parents were killed by a vampire,i

get attacked my a bear and then of all things im thrown into a tree by some pyshco blonde bitch

and my eyes there turing colors and some how i call your name and u show up outta no were,DO

YOU REALLY THINK IM OKAY??

bells listen im so sorry!!

DONT CALL ME THAT CHRIS MY NAME IS BELLA IM NOT YOUR BELLS ANYMORE GO AWAY

CHRIS I DONT WANT YOU IN MY LIFE IM BETTER OFF ALONE!!!

And at that second everyone was frozen, WHAT HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!! i ran so fast and had

no idea where i was running to.

Chris POV

Im so sorry everyone My name is chris and i am bellas older brother..

What did that human do to us! how did you save her!! rose scream out

rose be kind let the boy explain Carlise said

Carlise!! chris said..How do u know my name son..

My father speakes highly of you,my fathers name in leo! "OH MY" carilse sat down and each child

asked him what was wrong and the broze boy jumped at me asking what i did to his father but

before i could say anything i heard carilse tell him to relax.

"son will you please tell me what happen to your sister?"

Carlise i understand your family will hear us but its best we speak alone.

No problem esme kids please leave me with chris.

Yes dad!! all the kids said together.

Carlise im sorrry to impose in on your family but i new she would be safer in forks, my father said

you would understand and be able to help her.."how do i help her she is a human" yes she is a

human but she is much more then that mother is a human/vamp/witch/whitelighter.."so your

telling me your sister is a mix of everything?" Yes sir! But if she is a vampire how is she hurt and

if she has powers why didnt she use them? i understand your confusion sir, but my father thought

it would be best and took them away from her he wanted to keep her normal but a vampire took

attack on her adoptive parents and thats why her powers are coming up and stronger then normal,

Sir she is scared and i cant help her not yet but i will be back to help but i must leave her with you

Im so sorry sir i wish i could-

Its okay child we will keep her safe!

thank you sir i must go know.

kids POV

DAD!! who was that? emmett said

that was bella's brother, i use to be very good friends with her family.

what is wrong with her?? we have to help her!! alice screamed

Alice my dear please dont ask her alot of questions she dosnt no much she is scared.

Dad can i go get her??. yes you can but please becarefull she dosent understand whats going on.


	2. Chapter 2

When i got home i was shocked on how fast i got there it must have been miles away and i couldnt

help but sob as i made them frezze,how could i do i evil oh god i hope there not hurt i need

to go check make sure there okay. As i started to run i colided with what seemed like a cement

wall but it was emmett. so i screamed..

Emmett!!!!

Yeah that my name dont wear it out!! he chuckled a lil bit

All i did was jump up an down and right into his arms and i cryed into his shirt.

Emmett your okay right i didnt hurt you or your family did i please tell--Bella im fine i came back

here to see you to make sure you werent hurt,How did i do that to you?,how can u not be mad at

me?Im evil!!. bella im not sure but my father could help you come over my !! Bell why

not?!?! uh gee i dont know maybe u havent realized but your family are vampires and uh i dont

now the broze hair and pshyco blonde bitch wanna kill me!!

HaHaHa bella they wont kill you edward just cant read your mind and rose is jeliouse of

you..But..no bella come home ill keep you safe i swear to god she touches me ill leave. Deal

lets go,i was pist how could i be going there im going to die but emmett promised to keep

me safe we arrived at the house and i began to get very nerves so emmett held me close we walked

and carilse greated me and made me feel safe,he wanted to great the rest of his family but that

didnt go over to well after i was introduce to and esme said Hi and alice ran up to me at

the same time edward shook my hand and in the instant that was over I screamed and grabed

ahold of my head "Help it hurts!!!" bella open your eyes i heard Carilse and emmett yell.I cant they

hurt so bad i screamed but after that the pain was lifted and i stoped screaming and heard voices

**Emmett:**_** im gonna kill him for hurting my bella,OMG did i just really think that My Bella i like that!**_

**Alice:**_**Oh no! i didnt mean to Oh gosh carilse will be so mad she was gonna be my best friend shell never be friends with me know **_

**Edward:**_**Fuck!! i didnt mean it**_

**jaspet: **_**thank god i didnt touch her!**_

**rose:**_**she looks like the patedic human is acting**_

**Carilse:**_**her powers are growing please child just wake up**_

**Esme**_**oh my the dear child please be okay**_

Everyone shut up!!! bella we didnt say anything. Yes you did i heard you all of you (spaced out)

Dad help her please! emmett yelled

OMG what the hell is wrong with me an carilse stop saying that.

**Carilse:**_**she has edwards and alices powers!!!**_

Powers what are powers ,ugh someone help me please. i broke down and cryed i couldnt take it

i got up and apologsied to emmett i told him i wouldnt leave unless the physco i started to talk

away when i stoped and saw somehting

_the psyhco blonde came running at me and i threw my arms up as she jumped and froze and i did it again and a table blew up..._

gasp!! ROSIE!! Omg what the hell!!! no table yet!! WHAT DID U DO TO MY WIFE U FUCKED UP HUMAN...

that pissed me off so much i threw my arm up to make him freeze but i ened up blowing up a table.

IM so sorry sir im so sorry ma'ma i...i.. ill replace it i hate this whats wrong with me i i have to leave

im evil im a monster!!

As bella walked out of this house a second time. rose fell flat on her face which i must amitte was

soo funny

That human bitch needs to die! rose hissed

Rose you will not touch her,she isnt human and shes scared out of her mind so shut the fuck up

Emmett Jayson mcarthy watch your mouth, and you rosalie lilian hale you wont touch her esme spoke up

Yes i will shes going to hurt us. why cant you see it.

She wont hurt hurt us, children she is charmed. carilse said

Oh big deal dad shes special well so am i

My god rose u trully are retarted dad means shes a charmed on Alice yelled

Yes you are right alice..Carilse said...


End file.
